1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage containers and, in particular, beverage containers having a lid with an integrated stirring mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Beverage containers come in various forms. For example, cups or mugs commonly hold hot and cold beverages such as, for example, coffee, tea, chocolate drinks, juice drinks, energy drinks, soup, and the like. Often, drinkers prefer to add ingredients to these beverages such as, for example, cream or milk based products, sugar, honey or other sweeteners, and the like. A spoon, stick or other stirring device is typically used to mix the ingredients into the beverage. With beverages taken “to-go,” a lid is often attached to the container to prevent inadvertent spillage. As undissolved or insoluble ingredients settle on a bottom surface of the beverage container, it may be desirable to again stir the beverage. When a stirring stick or spoon is not available, a drinker may mildly shake the cup or mug to mix the ingredients. When the stirring stick or spoon is supplied and used to stir the beverage, germs, bacteria or viruses may be deposited into the beverage. This is often the case since a cluster of stirrers are usually supplied in a container accessed by many coffee drinkers and are exposed to unsanitary habits of the users. Also, with hot beverages, stirring and shaking the beverage container may raise safety concerns as hot liquid may spill out of the container and injure the drinker. With cold beverages, spillage may be more of an inconvenience as the spillage may stain the drinker and/or their clothes or other belongings.
As can be appreciated, if the beverage container includes a lid, the lid is typically not attached when the beverage is mixed. As noted above, mixing or shaking without the lid may raise safety or convenience concerns.